Only You
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The Professor states he has never shown the slightest romantic interest in Mary Ann. But who has he shown this romantic interest in? Hint: She has red hair. xD


_**A/N Dialogue from the show. Just my take on what could have happened during that scene in The Postman Cometh after the Professor declares he has no romantic interest in Mary Ann. **_

"_Now just a moment, I have never shown the slightest romantic interest in Mary Ann."_

This kept repeating in Ginger's head. The Professor protesting having to pretend to woo Mary Ann by saying. "_Now just a moment, I have never shown the slightest romantic interest in Mary Ann."_

The movie star couldn't stop thinking about that statement. He never included her in it. He didn't say "Now just a moment, I have never shown the slightest romantic interest in Mary Ann or you." He just stated Mary Ann.

Her mind thought back to two instances.  
The first being that movie they made in an attempt to be rescued.  
Mr. Howell for some reason insisted the movie have a love scene included. She and the Professor were the ones tasked with performing this.

Now at first the academic was hesitant about doing this. He thought he could get away with a handshake. Thurston Howell III would have none of that. The millionaire chided the man of science stating that you show gratitude with a kiss.

Take three of the scene (the first take the Professor knocked the chair over, which is another thing the actress had always been curious about). Ginger goes to kiss him and he turns his head. The director is less than pleased with this and scolds the Professor stating to give her a real kiss.

The redhead runs her line again. This time the Professor throws his arms around her and then they both sink into this incredible deep romantic kiss that seemed to go on forever.  
Gilligan, who was running the camera, was amazed as was Mr. Howell.

The second instance was when that snotty no good Erika Tiffany Smith arrived on her fancy yacht. Somehow someway she latches on to the Professor much to the displeasure of Ginger. Of course the starlet refuses to allow that woman to know it got to her. She wouldn't dare give her the satisfaction.

Then something occurred. The Professor seeks her out. He is in a state. Tells her he hasn't a clue about romance at all. Wants to know what is wrong with him? Why does he not feel anything for this Erika Tiffany like he should?

Ginger decided to take action. It was her chance to show up that rich snob once and for all. Let her know who was the real desirable woman on this island.  
She instructs the Professor to stand up and tells him to put his arms around her.  
He does so even though he is unsure of himself. The redhead then directs him to kiss her.  
The Professor kisses her cheek when she then says. "On the lips."  
Startled and still a bit uneasy, he precedes to kiss her lips. He asked her _"How was that?"_  
Instead of telling him that it sent her heart rate skyrocketing she says casually, _"That wouldn't even satisfy your mother."_

Dejected the Professor drops his arms and declares it is hopeless until Ginger decides to give it one more shot. She tells him that she doesn't know if he is ready for this but it is for his own good. The starlet then presses her lips to his in a deep smoldering hot kiss.  
She felt for sure him returning her kiss. There was no mistaking it.  
After she had let go she noticed he had a look like he wished for her to do that again.

This brings her to the current situation. The Professor saying he has never shown the slightest romantic interest in Mary Ann. Was it possible that those two prior occurrences did mean something to him? That they were his way of showing romantic interest in _her?_

So many times she wondered. The time she simply asked him how it was going with the nails and then remarked how his hands were shaky. He stated they were not shaky until a second ago.

A time he needed assistance in his lab and asked Gilligan if he could spare her or Mary Ann as they had been force feeding him so he would gain weight to join the Navy. Before anyone could answer, he looks directly at her and says _"How 'bout it Ginger?"_ Then when they were in his lab, she tells him how she thought how wonderful science was and how it was so scientific. Ginger thought she detected a slight smile from him.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in." She said fixing her make-up.

In walked the Professor feeling very uneasy. "Alright Ginger." He says. "I'm here. I suppose we should get started on this…"

Ginger put her make-up down. "Professor you okay?"

He frowned as he sat down. "I don't really know about this Ginger. I'm not any good at…this sort of thing."

"Professor I think you should give yourself a little more credit." She commented.

"What?" He asked confused.

The redhead realized what she said. "Oh nothing." She said brushing it off. "I can help you. Trust me." Ginger said standing up.

"I don't see how." He sighed. "I told you I don't have any romantic interest in Mary Ann. I've never shown it. Not once."

Ginger sat down next to him. "Well Professor, is there anyone you _have _shown romantic interest in?"

He turned his head towards her. "I beg your pardon?"

"I just think if you thought of someone you _had _shown romantic interest in, it would help."

"Oh." Was his reply. There was only one person he had shown this in and she was sitting right next to him. He was not about tell her that.

"Well _has_ there been?" Ginger pressed moving closer.

The Professor was hit with the scent of that wonderful perfume. He forgot the question. "Has there been what?" He said in a slight trance.

"Has there been anyone you have shown romantic interest in?" Ginger asked again.

The Professor looked into her beautiful eyes of emeralds. He could not recall seeing any pair of eyes more enchanting then those of this movie star.

"Professor." Ginger said awaiting his answer.

"Oh um…I uh….Well I don't know…"

"You don't know? Professor there must be _someone."_ She insisted. "Think."

Think? She wanted him to think? How could he think of anything but how beautiful her eyes were and how much he wanted to touch her silky red hair. "Um…I…well."

Ginger sighed. "Alright. Let's try something else."

The Professor was slightly relieved until she said "Try me."

He gulped. "You?"

"Yes me." Ginger smiled. "What would you do to win me over?"

_Win her over?_ He thought. What would he do to win over the beautiful Ginger Grant? _Anything!_ He would do absolutely _anything_ to win her heart! Whatever she wanted he would do!

"I guess I would um.." He said feeling flush. "I would tell you that…" He swallowed.

"Tell me what?" Ginger said trying to encourage him. "What would you tell me?"

"That uh…You…you are….ch…char….charming." He replied finally getting the word out.

Ginger smiled. "Okay that is a good start. What else?"

"I would say that you are um….very…." He was suddenly unable to speak.

"I was very what…Professor go on…"

"Very…um…" He wanted to say beautiful, gorgeous, glamorous, sexy but instead chose "Attractive."

The movie star pursed her lips. "How very attractive would you say?" She said trying to pry more out of him.

He stood up and paced the floor feeling very sweaty and hot. This was not something he had bargained for. The last thing he wanted to do was spill what he really believed Ginger to be. More than likely she would just find it amusing and he could not bear the thought of her not…

Ginger lifted herself up from the bed and walked over to him. "Answer me. Just how very attractive would you say I am?"

The Professor sensed he was not going to get out of this. He had to say something so he chose a word he thought was the safest. "Glamorous." He replied.

The actress smiled. "Okay that is good. What else? If you wanted to sweep me off my feet, what else would you tell me?"

The Professor looked at her. What _wouldn't _he tell her? He would tell her anything in the world if he meant he would as she put it, sweep her off her feet. He wiped his brow. "Um..I guess I would also say that you are beau…beautiful." He said feeling a bit more brave.

"You think I'm beautiful." She said pressing herself closer.

"Yes." He choked out. "Very beautiful. The most beautiful woman on this island."

Ginger was taken aback and broke away. "Most beautiful? But you said that Mary Ann.."

"I lied." The Professor confessed as he rubbed his neck. "I was afraid….I thought everyone would see right through me if I said….Ginger I didn't want anyone to know that I….I've fallen completely in love with you."

At the words Ginger's heart stopped. Fallen in love with her? He had…with her?  
It was true!

Ginger moved back up to a nervous looking Professor putting her arms around smiled and said. "I've fallen in love with you too."

Ginger then placed a deep kiss on his lips as his arms went around her.

How long they were like that, they did not know but the redhead finally pulled away and said. "See Professor. You are good at sweeping a girl off her feet."

He pulled her back and began kissing her once again.

The End!


End file.
